Paybacks are a Bitch
by Deanlu
Summary: Life has settle down for the people of StoryBrooke. Time has passed since the curse was broken. Acceptance of the Savior and Regina's relationship exists, the world knows about StoryBrooke, but not it's true reasons for existence. Emma is happy, but like all things in a fairy tale just when things go right the past can come back to bite you in the butt!
1. Chapter 1

**Paybacks Can Be a Bitch!**

**Part 1**

**By Deanlu**

**Once Upon a Time is the property of ABC, Edward Kitsis, and Adam Horowitz. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun. I thought about this as an idea the other day. The gang I will use is made up. Let me know what you think. In this version Regina and Emma are in a loving relationship, the curse has been lifted, and things are different in StoryBrooke. Please give me feedback.**

"Is it her Jarod? Is it Emma Swan?" The young lanky man asked as they peered around the corner of the building. He watched as Emma Swan said hello to Archie and walked into the sheriff's department. Jarod pulled back and leaned against the side of the building as a wicked smile began to form on his face. Jarod was a rugged man with dark hair and a mustache. He weighed a good two hundred pounds. He was muscular and very agile. The ravages of prison were written across his face and body. Two tear drop tattoos were near his left eye. Derrick, his friend, was lean and lanky. He desperately wanted to please Jarod and be a part of his cadre. Jarod had saved him from his abusive father and given him a home. Since then Derrick had been devoted to Jarod.

"Yes, Derrick. It is definitely Ms. Emma Swan, bounty hunter. I seems our informant was correct when he said she was here as sheriff. Finally, I will have my revenge. Let's go, we have much to do. I don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves than is necessary." Jarod said as they moved back to the car which was parked around the corner.

"Good afternoon Leroy, anything new to report?" Emma asked as she moved toward her desk with a cup of coffee. Leroy shook his head and handed her an envelope.

"This was taped to the door of the station for you this morning." Leroy said as he handed her the envelope. "How was game night with the family last night?" Leroy asked as he moved around the desk area picking up the latest updates that had come from out of town that morning.

"Really nice! Henry beat Regina at Mario Karts, but we both lost to her in Monopoly." Emma chuckled remembering how Regina had lorded it over them the rest of the evening. Emma had thoroughly enjoyed the evening with her family. Once Henry had been tucked into bed Emma had spent the rest of the night in front of the fireplace with Regina, a very nice bottle of wine and some soft music. They had cuddled, kissed, and just enjoyed being with each other. For Emma it had been a nice respite to the stress she had been under lately.

"So when are you going to make the Queen an honest women?" Leroy asked with a playful gleam. Emma blushed and looked away briefly. Four years ago the teasing banter would have never happened, however, over time the town had come to begrudgingly accept the pairing of Savior and former Evil Queen. It has taken a lot of time and a lot of righting of old wrongs though. Mostly it had taken Emma's fervent belief of Regina's goodness to convince the rest of the town.

"Soon." Emma replied as her phone rang. "Sheriff Swan, how can I help you?" Emma listened and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Granny, but I am sure Ursula has problems all the time with…" Emma was cut off and Leroy could hear arguing on the line. "But Granny….Yes, Granny I will check it out." Emma hung up stuffing the letter into the front pocket of her Sheriff's coat. The nights had become colder than normal for September so she was forced to wear the bulky coat. "Leroy, I'm heading out to the Sea Witch to see Ursula. If the mayor stops by let her know I will meet her for lunch." Emma said as she checked her belt making sure her collapsible night stick and gun were in position.

"Make sure you put on the Kevlar vest Sheriff. You know how the mayor…" Leroy's voice halted from the look Emma gave him.

"I'm wearing it. I'll be back in a bit." Emma headed out to the new patrol car. There were two cars now after the mayor and city council had decided that with the influx of people from the outside world they had better start making some changes. As Emma started the car and headed outside the city limits she thought about the changes that had been wrought since the curse was broken. StoryBrooke was beginning to see its share of tourists and new comers. It was a little disconcerting to have new faces moving into the town with no knowledge of the curse or the true history of the town. Emma had noticed too that the town's residents from Fairy Tale Land had not aged still even with the clock moving forward. It was a worry for Emma as she knew she was aging, but Regina, her mother, father, and most of StoryBrooke were not. She had quietly voiced her concerns to Gold at the last city picnic while they watched Henry play with Regina and Snow.

"_She's going to be left without me one day isn't she?" Emma had asked as she watched Snow dodge from being tagged by her grandson. Regina almost was tagged next. Gold had looked at her and then looked back at them._

"_I don't know. I noticed Neal, you, and Henry are aging. Those originally covered in the curse are not. I am not sure why Emma." Gold's firm voice said with a quiver. _

"_Was this part of the curse you wrote when you tried to find Neal?" Emma asked again still looking as her wife, mother, and son played tag. _

"_No, but the curse itself made changes I did not expect." Gold said as he sighed softly thinking of how his short sightedness may well leave him alone again._

"_The hangers on, other kingdom's, and realms" Emma stated now turning to look at Gold. "Were not part of the curse you wrote. These were changes the magic of curse wrote itself." Gold nodded turning to look her in the eye seeing an understanding that was not there before. He bowed his head some in acknowledgement and sorrow for what he had done and could not undo. _

"_You should be protected from the aging process because of your magic, because you're a product of true love. It hasn't and I am unsure of why." Gold said softly laying a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I am sorry. I know you may not believe it, but I have what I want now. My son, a grandson, and a family he said as he watched David and Belle call for them to join them for their meal." Emma nodded and watched him rise her thoughts now chewing on how to break the news to Regina without calling more chaos in their lives._

"_Coming?" Gold asked startling Emma from the dark thoughts. Regina raised her head toward them at that moment a look of concern crossing her face as she saw the deepening wrinkles within the brow of her lover. Regina glanced at Rumple anger flitting across her face. Emma forced herself to relax to put Regina at ease smiling at her lover._

"_Yes, thank you Rumple. I guess I will just have to enjoy the time I have with her." Emma had looked at him seeing the anguish reflected back at her that he had caused. She saw him begin to speak so she gently reached out covering his lips with two fingers. "With all of you, after all we can't live forever. Can we?" Rumple had taken her hand kissing it and laughed that little gleeful laugh of his._

"_One can only wish! One can only wish!" He had said softly shaking his head at the how amazing Emma was as they walked back to their family together._

Emma arrived at the Sea Witch wishing she didn't have to talk with Ursula. She always walked away feeling like she had been physically violated. Emma parked the car and got out to walk to the side door. The Sea Witch was the local Stripper bar that operated with the grace of the council. It kept the seedier side of Fairy Tale Land happy and content. The sheriff rarely had to visit as the normal security was good at keeping the riff raff under control. Its darker BDSM side was kept quietly hid from the public and operated in a slightly joint realm where the sheriff would not go unless asked to help. Only once before had Emma had to help Ursula with a problem before it became an unseemly mess. It was a problem that had been solved, but not before it had almost killed the Sheriff and ruined Regina and her relationship. Regina hated when Emma had to visit the establishment as Ursula had a thing for Emma, the thing being a major crush for the savior. Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the side door. She heard a shuffling before the door opened a crack.

"Sheriff Swan to see Ursula." Emma states as she watched the door open wide. She was allowed to enter. Schmee was on door duty and couldn't hide his disgust. His hate for the Savior stemmed from his love for Ursula who wouldn't give him the time of day. Emma held no love for Schmee and would rather he not even be in the same vicinity as she.

"Come to scratch an itch Sheriff? I would have thought the Evil Queen would be more satisfying?" Schmee's biting voice ridiculed the Savior. Before he knew it Emma had grabbed him around the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You can insult me all you want, but you leave Regina out of it or I will rearrange your body parts. You got it." Emma said even as her free hand gripped the night stick ready to extend it. She didn't care what anyone said about her. Regina, however, was off limits. She'd had enough of the town's insults toward the former Queen.

"Schmee! Leave the good Sheriff alone." Ursula's voice firmly called out as she slipped out of the shadows. Schmee stared angrily at Emma and then let his eyes lower in submission.

"No harm, I apologize Savior." Emma released the man who fell to his feet and backed away slowly. She watched as he moved off.

"I apologize Sheriff we are unused to having such breath taking beauty call upon us." Ursula husky voice whispered as she moved to a nearby table. She gestured for Emma to sit as her pets delivered tea and biscuits to the table. Emma took a deep breath sending a loving thought to Regina before taking her seat. Ursula loved bondage as Emma had found out previously and here she was the Dom.

"I was told you were concerned about a break in here at the Sea Witch, but wished for it to be handled discreetly." Emma said as Ursula poured tea for both of them acting demurely in front of the Sheriff. Ursula was not the picture portrayed in the Disney books. She was a tall, muscular woman with dark Onyx hair with a highlight of salt pepper grey on one side. While older than Regina, she was beautiful in looks and trim. She had seductive allure that promised deep gratification with all things bad. She reminded Emma of those women of Gypsy descent.

"One or two lumps?" Ursula asked looking to Emma. Emma smiled knowing the game they always played.

"One." Emma said watching as Ursula placed the lump in her tea, stirred, and then served Emma. Ursula waited as Emma took a sip seeing the startled look from the Sheriff.

"Raspberry? You knew I was coming?" Emma asked though she knew the answer. Only three people knew Emma loved Raspberry tea; Regina, Snow, and Ursula.

"I hoped my concerns would arrive at your door in a timely manner." Ursula spoke softly while smiling. She sipped her tea and explained her predicament. "Several nights ago two gentlemen from out of town visited. They enjoyed our facilities, but I felt that they were looking for something…someone." Ursula said hesitantly as she offered a biscuit to Emma. Emma took the English biscuit. "They were here for several hours when I had my bouncers remove them. Seems they had this belief my girls could be roughed up."

"Sounds like you handled the problem without too much aggravation. Why call me?" Emma asked as her tea was refilled by the matron. Ursula waved a hand as one of her young pets came with a box. The young woman knelt next to Ursula receiving a gentle pat as an owner of a dog would give its faithful companion. Ursula then reached down and took the box from the smiling woman's hands.

"My time before StoryBrooke left me with many possessions. One of those was a vial of a rare type of sea plant. It is missing along with a picture of you Sheriff." Emma leaned forward looking into the now empty box. A note sat in the bottom with one word and no more.

"_**Ulciscor"**_

Emma reached in and read the word as memories flooded forward from another time…a tattoo. Emma set her cup carefully down. She could almost place the where she had seen the word before, but it remained nebulous. A soft touch startled Emma from her thoughts as Ursula looked at her questioningly her fingers softly stroking Emma's hand. It unnerved Emma some, but she did not remove her hand.

"Ursula, could you describe these men?" Emma asked and listened. She took down the brief description still bothered by the word she had seen before somewhere. The description did not fit anyone Emma could remember. Surely she would have heard of some strange men poking around after her after all this was a small town even with the few out of towner's that had moved into StoryBrooke someone would have noticed something.

"Sheriff? Emma?" Ursula questioned once again gently stroking Emma's hand startling her from her thoughts. Emma looked up becoming caught in the violet haze of the Ursula's eyes as she stared into Emma's soul. Ursula could see the troubled emotions swirling within the deep green eyes as she attempted to see deeper into what was bothering the good sheriff. The image of the man came into Emma's mind, but was snuffed out when the sheriff broke the sea witches' scrutiny.

"Ursula..don't!" Emma whispered as she shook off the cold feeling of dread that had suddenly come over her before sitting back into the chair. She hated when Ursula did the soul seeing on her without forewarning. Regina warned Emma that Ursula's powers were nothing to be laughed at and that if she wanted she could destroy all of StoryBrooke with a mere thought.

"I apologize again Sheriff. Emma, you know I only care. Is there a problem?" Ursula's concern was true now as she sensed something else was going on. Emma closed her eyes trying to pull together her scattered thoughts and push off the touch of Ursula's magic. She opened her eyes again taking a slow breath.

"No, no. I will make discreet inquiries and see if I can get the items returned." Emma placed her jacket on her shoulders and began to rise. "I have another meeting to get too. Thank you for the tea." Emma took Ursula's hand bending and kissing the fingers. Ursula smiled as she watched Emma head toward the door. Emma suddenly turned and asked a question.

"Ursula, what does the vial of plant extract do?" Emma inquired. Ursula looked up from her tea hesitating briefly.

"It slowly removes the intendeds senses until they are left locked within themselves." Emma took a deep breath.

"Is there a cure?" Emma asked. Again Ursula hesitated.

"Yes, but it is a rare flower and hard to find." Emma nodded and headed out the door. Emma returned to her car sitting for a moment trying to get her thoughts under control. She needed to see Regina. Only Regina could banish the coldness she felt deep within from Ursula's soul seeing. The sheriff started the car and headed back to town.

"Sheriff Swan to Deputy Leroy?" Emma radioed back to the station waiting as static crackled. The Sheriff kept her eyes on the road even as her mind continued to race with questions.

"Go ahead Sheriff." Leroy's voice sounded back.

"Leroy, make some inquiries in town for two men. Emma delivered the descriptions. See if anyone fitting them is staying around town. Also, check the alerts to see if there has been any trouble in the nearby towns with theft of antiques or drugs." Emma stated as she drove. How would anyone know of that vial? In fact, the only person who would have known might have been Gold or Regina. Gold had been quiet and well behaved lately enjoying his new family and actually making a living as an antique dealer. Not that Emma doubted that he was still trading magical items, but Gold would never resort to this type of theft. Regina wouldn't go after it. Regina had no reason, so who could have stolen it. Why the note with _Ulciscor_?

"Okay Sheriff. Listen Mayor Mills is looking for you. She wasn't real happy to hear you headed to the Sea Witch without telling her Sheriff." Leroy stated. Damn Leroy for letting that information get to Regina.

"Yeah, well tell the May…..SHIT!" Emma was suddenly jarred out of her conversation as she came around the corner only to see the flash of a moving truck in her lane and the sound of its horn. Emma just had enough time to swerve to the right going off the road and into a tree.

"Sheriff? Sheriff?" Emma could hear Leroy's panicked voice in the distance as she pulled her head off the steering wheel. The cruiser's front end was smashed into a tree and the windshield shattered. Emma's head had impacted the steering wheel causing her nose to break. Blood was flowing off multiple cuts on her face and she was having trouble staying conscious.

"Oh God" Emma moaned as her vision blurred. She leaned her head back against the seat reaching for the radio. Grasping the mic in hand she attempted to call for help.

"Lee…roy…." Emma was having trouble staying conscious. She tried moving only to feel pain lance through her head.

"Sheriff Swan?" Leroy was frantic now. Emma's head pounded and she knew she had to get a message out before she lost consciousness.

"Mendelsohn's curve…ambulance…help…" It was the last Emma knew before she lost consciousness. The Sheriff never saw the truck that ran her off the road stop. The two men step down into the ditch checking on the good sheriff. Jarod placed two fingers on Emma's carotid artery to make sure she was alive. He nodded at Derrick.

"Poor Sherriff Swan. This is just the beginning Emma. I am going to make you suffer slowly before I have my ultimate revenge on you just like you made me suffer all those long days and nights in jail after hearing about my dead brother." Jarod laughed as he and Derrick returned to the truck heading back into town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paybacks Can Be a Bitch!**

**Part 2**

**By Deanlu**

**Once Upon a Time is the property of ABC, Edward Kitsis, and Adam Horowitz. I am just borrowing the characters for a little fun. I thought about this as an idea the other day. So here is part two…Let me know what you think.**

"Where is she?" Regina asked as she came rushing into the emergency room as if the hounds of Hell were chasing her. The knot in Regina's gut that had formed when David had called her tightened even more when the mayor saw David and Leroy in quiet conversation. Leroy was waiting for her as David was being apprised of what had happened. David grabbed hold of Regina guiding her toward Emma's bed. Snow was sitting next to the bed whispering softly to her daughter.

"Em…ma?" Regina's voice cracked as Snow gave up her place allowing the mayor to check over Emma. "Oh Emma…Emma how are you feeling?" Emma's face was covered in lacerations and there was a large bump on the right side of her head that had begun to color. She could tell even from the look in Emma's eyes she was slightly confused and in pain. Regina ran her hands gently around Emma's face even as she looked over the rest of the sheriff's body that was visible.

"Hey, I'm okay. Just a little bruised." Emma said as her eyes fluttered shut. She was so tired, probably the concussion Dr. Whale said she had. She opened her eyes again to find Regina's concerned face hovering near with tears rimming her eyes. Emma reached up cupping Regina's cheek. "Shhh, it's okay. I promise, not leaving you." Regina bent over kissing her girlfriend's lips as David and Snow held each other. Dr. Whale cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Regina closed her eyes one more second to gather her tattered emotions, kissed Emma, and rose to address Dr. Whale. Emma's eyes had fluttered shut again the concussion robbing her of consciousness.

"Regina, Snow, and David; Ms. Swan is very lucky." He motioned them over to the X-rays. "She fractured her nose which we popped back into place. She has a mild concussion and multiple lacerations on the face. Her right knee sustained some mild bruising, but that's pretty much the extent of it. I want to keep her overnight for observation on the concussion. I will release her tomorrow with strict orders for two days of rest and light duty for a week when she returns to work. She was lucky from what I have been told of the impact of the car into the tree and the pictures Leroy had shown me it could have been much worse." Snow let a deep breath as Regina ran her hands over her face. She hated that Emma always suffered for the town, for its people. When Leroy had called David it took all she had not to go straight to the scene. Even worse had been when David told Regina over the phone. It had taken all Snow's words to get Regina to set up babysitting for Henry and then head to the hospital. It hadn't helped that the Mayor had been down at the port in a meeting with a company to build refrigeration warehouses for food transport and storage. Regina hadn't been able to leave right away and Snow could see the guilt eating at the Queen in her eyes.

"How much pain is she in now? What do I need to look for when I take her home?" Regina asked Dr. Whale pointedly.

"She is in a minor amount of pain. The hardest part for her is staying conscious due to the concussion. I need her here over night so the nurses can wake her every hour and check her. Once she gets through the next 24 hours okay we can release her. I'll make sure you and Snow know what to look for and what she will need when you take her home." Dr. Whale placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. "She's going to be fine. I'll talk with you tomorrow before I release her, most likely around three."

"Thank you Dr. Whale." David said as Regina paced over to Emma's bed. David and Snow came up behind her placing their hands on her shoulders. "She's going to be fine." Regina nodded accepting the comfort from the Charming's even though it was still strange for her.

"What happened?" She asked as she turned to face her girlfriend's parents. David motioned her outside while Snow took a seat next to Emma again. David led her over to where Leroy just got done with talking with the tow truck driver.

"It seems Emma was coming back from talking with Ursula at the Sea Witch. She was coming around Mendelsohn's corner when she was cut off by a truck in her lane. She only had seconds to swerve out of the way and went off the road hitting a tree." Leroy explained and then looked hesitantly at Regina. Regina caught the look and knew there was more.

"What?" Regina asked as David nodded at Leroy. Leroy sighed and went on.

"The truck that ran Sheriff Swan off the road never applied its brakes. It never slowed down." Leroy stated angrily. Regina looked questioningly at David.

"It means that they intentionally ran Emma off the road. If it had been an accident there would have been tire marks from trying to brake. There were none." Regina turned around taking a deep breath as she placed a hand on her head. Somebody tried to run Emma off the road, but whom? Everyone loved Emma. "There's more." Regina turned around piercing David with her eyes. The Prince squirmed a little knowing that Regina was not going to like this part. "Whoever ran Emma off the road, turned around and came back. We found fresh foot prints from the side of the road to the cruiser and back to the road. We don't know why they stopped to check her and then left, but they did." Regina growled deep in her chest causing Leroy to back away some and David to look concerned. The Queen took a few steps away thinking hard. Someone wanted Emma hurt or dead. They were willing to make her suffer because they had checked on her, but didn't call for help or was it an accident? There were quite a few new people coming to town. Many of them were good people, but some recently had caused problems. Was this a local problem? Several people in town still did not like how Regina had gotten off as it were after the curse or that the savior was with her. Ursula would love to claim Emma as her latest conquest. Regina wrapped her arms around her as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She could have lost Emma. She needed to talk to the council about training for their officers. She didn't want any more injuries. Emma.. Regina turned and returned to David and Leroy.

"Find out who did this! We need to find out if this is one of our people in StoryBrooke or if this was an outside problem. Make sure you check our Ursula too. She never has been happy after that little incident with…" Regina snarled and then stopped. "Sorry, I don't mean to yell at you two. David and Leroy, we need to find out who did this. Have Ruby come in to help. Maybe she can find something else we are missing. I also want to schedule training for the department. We have been complacent for too long. We need to protect our town and to do that we need to know how to protect it against the outside world." Regina looked down as she wrapped her arms around herself again. God, she needed Emma's hug. Suddenly she was enveloped in a warm, fragrant hold that almost smelled like Emma only more masculine in nature.

"She will be fine." David said as Regina looked up at him knowing how uncomfortable the Queen must be in his arms. "Yeah, I know, but as Emma says just go with it." Regina looked like she wanted to argue, but then something in her broke and she fell into her girlfriend's father's arms. David hugged her close as he felt tears wet his shirt while Leroy moved off to take care of something. "We will protect her Regina. No one is going to take Emma from us." Regina shuddered a little and nodded.

Several hours later, in the wee hours of the morning Emma woke to find brunette hair covering her left arm. Regina's head rested over her arm as drool ran from her mouth. The Queen's hands firmly holding the sheriff even in her sleep like she was afraid Emma would slip away somehow. Emma would never tell Regina she looked so innocent and beautiful at that moment. The nurse checking the sheriff smiled and offered a sip of water.

"She's been here since you fell unconscious earlier. David tried to get her to go home, but she refused." The nurse helped Emma move without waking Regina. She gently moved the IV line so it wouldn't become tangled. "Better?"

"Yeah, can I get something for the headache?" Emma asked softly, the nurse nodded and left only to return a few minutes later. Emma took the two pills and leaned back. She had a tingling in her legs and arms that was weird, but nothing abnormal for what she had been through. She ran her fingers through Regina's hair thanking whoever had been watching over her that she was still here. Regina moaned a little snuggling into Emma's touch and then raised her head looking up toward Emma. "Hey?" Emma said softly. Regina smiled and kissed Emma's hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Regina asked watching Emma closely. She could see the pinched look around the young woman's eyes from pain and how her muscles in her face seemed almost rigid.

"Sore, but thankful I am alive." Emma's hand gently cupped Regina's face. "Happy I am here with you, with Henry." Regina rose leaning forward kissing Emma softly. She gently snuggled into the young woman allowing her scent to surround her and comfort her.

"When Leroy called…I thought I'd lost you." Regina's voice stuttered. "All I could think of was it was Daniel all over again. I'd be alone." Regina let her head rest against Emma's forehead being careful not to bother the cuts that were spread over it. "I can't lose you. I can't make it through again Emma." Regina uttered as tears fell down her face landing against Emma's cheek.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Emma moved over a little pulling Regina into the bed. "Come here, come on. You need your rest too." Regina hesitated only momentarily and moved into the bed careful of the IV in Emma's arm.

"I'm not sure…" Regina began only to be hushed by Emma's lips. The soft kisses pulled Regina's defenses down allowing her to fall apart in Emma's arms. Emma comforted her love even as the warmth and care from the mayor comforted her.

"Why did you go out to Ursula's alone? Nothing good comes from that hag. She tried to take you once from me. I can't…" Regina hissed only to be silenced by Emma's lips and gentle touches.

"She can't take me away from you Regina. Her hold on me is over. You know it, Ursula knows it, and I know it. You are the only one for me. She needed help and called the law. It is nothing more." Emma assured her love even as Regina went to argue Emma cut her off. "Can we discuss this later? Please?" Emma begged Regina. The mayor wanted to argue, but could tell it needed to wait.

"This is not over Emma. We will talk about this more and why Ursula needs your help on this problem. Do you hear me?" Regina's look was all Emma needed to know there would be a long conversation later.

"We will work it all out together Regina. Everything will be fine." Emma whispered comforting the brunette with gentle touches and soft kisses until she fell asleep in Emma's arms.

Meanwhile, across town near the port in an abandoned warehouse….

"Are you sure this is going to work? What if someone else eats it?" Derrick asked as he watched Jarod took a syringe and drew out a small amount from the vial they had stolen from the Sea Witch. Then grabbing the candy bar and folding back the crease area where the wrapper was adhered he inserted the needle through and injected the candy.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know how much she likes this candy. My question is can you get it into the police station without being discovered?" Jarod asked after removing the syringe's needle and smoothing over the wrapper crease. He smiled, no one would ever be able to tell it had been tampered with and before anyone could figure anything out Emma Swan would start to suffer.

"Me? I have never been caught!" Jarod looked over at Derrick and rolled his eyes.

"I will remind you that you were in a cell with me. So once again, can you get this into Emma Swan's desk without being caught?" Jarod asked heatedly. There was no room for error. He had multiple plans for Ms. Swan. Her death would be slow and painful. Jarod now stared at Derrick as the young man stood up and nodded.

"Sure enough I can! That bumbling idiot of a deputy and the pretty boy one are no match for me. They leave the station unattended between two in the morning until four as they do rounds. The lady dispatcher that is on call is the old woman in the wheel chair that lives in the big house on the north side of town with all those children. They nick named her old woman who lives in the shoe. Think her name is Ms. Bonnafield. Seems her old man owned one of those fishing fleets and died at sea leaving her with all those children to raise." Derrick said grabbing a bag of chips and going to lie down on the rugged, old couch they had found and placed in the warehouse apartment. It was a good place to hide near the water area where no one went except the fishermen. It was on the second floor so they could see all of the harbor area on one side and the road that led to the harbor on the other. The fisherman who rented it to them said he hated the mayor and sheriff. He'd been real informative of how the mayor was into illegal dealings before the sheriff had come, but had fallen for the sheriff and thought all that was past. He had spent an entire afternoon drinking and talking about the town wild stories about magic and stuff. Derrick didn't believe him, but Jarod had sat silently just listening and thinking. Derrick knew Jarod was smart, but the look in Jarod's eyes scared him. Especially when the old fisherman half-drunk out of his mind had shared that the mayor's son was really Emma Swans. Jarod had gotten an evil glint in his eyes that made Derrick shiver. "So tell me why we went to the park today? You seemed in an awful rush to get there. Then we sat there for hours in the woods just watching that man and his son. What was so important about us being there?" Derrick asked staring over at Jarod as he worked on some type of package.

"Never you mind about that. Have I steered you wrong since you came under my protection?" Jarod asked Derrick watching him closely for any signs of cowardice or betrayal. Jarod hadn't gotten to where he was by being stupid. Never let anyone know the whole plan. You give them only the information they need to accomplish their part while you manipulate all the pieces just right. Any of your pieces begin to think for themselves. BOOM! You kill them and bury the bodies where they will never be found.

"Not once!" Derrick said affably and continued to munch on Dorito's without concern. Jarod watched him a few more minutes determining there was nothing to worry about and went about fixing up the package for young Henry. Oh this would be a surprise Ms. Swan would not see coming.


End file.
